


wyvern's Pornalot 2017 Bonus challenges

by wyvern



Series: Pornalot 2017 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Art, Comic, Enemies to Lovers, Imprisonment, M/M, Punishment, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: The only thing I can draw is stick men. So here we are.





	1. Enemies to Lovers

 

 

 

 


	2. Social media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Pornalot Bonus challenge 2: Social media.
> 
> Or, as I like to call it: If the idiots had Facebook.


	3. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Pornalot 2017 Bonus challenge 3: Crime and Punishment.
> 
> I can still only draw stick men.

Oh, Merlin, what have you done this time?

(But don't worry, I'm sure Arthur'll let you out soon enough!)

 


	4. Fake Relationships and Forced Proximity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes drastic measures are needed...

***

  
It's not easy sharing a flat with two idiots who only bicker all the time.

Morgana decides that she needs to nudge destiny a bit on its way, and orders a custom-made "get-along shirt" so that she can finally get some peace and quiet...

 

 

(At least until they start to fuck noisily instead, at which point she regrets all her life choices.)

 

***

 


End file.
